Keeping Things Interesting
by dyson14444
Summary: A short story about Hachiman x Yukino. This is 3 parts from two perspectives. Its based on my headcanon that they are married after university and have established themselves at jobs. Its romance/humor.


This is is 3 parts, short and sweet. Prologue is from Hachiman/Yukino's perspective. The first part is focusing on Yukino/narrator. The second part is about Hachiman and lets say, the resulting "effect" of part one. Its 18+, and based on my headcanon that Hachiman and Yukino have been married after university and are 24-ish. Hachiman is a regular salaryman (in my head he's a teacher but an office job makes more sense). Yukino is at a law firm/not a prosecutor (yet).

 **Prologue – A "normal" life for the Hikigaya's (Or prologue H and Y?)**

Life is bitter, life is unkind, and life is troublesome. Rarely is there an event that is truly good for the soul. With wedding bells and bliss in the past, and no special plans to look forward to, everyday life has become as dreary as I thought it would be in youth. Working hard every day leaves a sour taste in my mouth. But there are some things in life are to be savoured, leaving work at a reasonable hour, sweet MAX coffee, and most recently, coming home to an amazing person. These things make every day bearable, even enjoyable. Those, and the occasional surprises that life throws my way.

There are things I know, things that are absolute. Laws are an absolute. They are written and recorded, easily organized and taken note of. They can be changed yet not grow, this is fact, and it makes sense. I love my husband, this is another absolute. For when I didn't know, and couldn't make sense of things, or of myself. He was always there, steady and unchanging, to the point where it irritated me. However change and growth are not necessarily the same thing, it's one of the things he showed me. As he didn't change, but grew as a person, into a better man. He helped me grow, and I love him, that is absolute.

 **Chapter 1 – The ever meddling step-sister.**

At this point I was lost. I looked around uncomfortably to see if I recognized anything. I had been here many times, it was a busy part of town with lots going on and many shops to see. It was one of the cities higher-end shopping districts. It had everything from traditional sushi and American steakhouses to streetwear and lingerie. You could buy something here every day and never run out of places to pick. The place I was looking for was a coffee shop. It wasn't necessarily new, but I understand how it could be overlooked. I was supposed to be meeting someone for coffee during my lunch break before heading back to work.

"Yoohoo, Yukino-Chan, over here!"

"Onee-san.."

As I was looking around I heard the overly cheerful voice of the person I was meeting calling me from an outdoor patio. I saw Haruno happily waving me over and smiling. There were several small tables shaded by light green awnings and black umbrellas. The patio area was enclosed by a low decorative fence. The café itself was sitting between a pottery store and a clothing store. It all looked very clean and modern.

As I made my way over Haruno stopped waving and motioned for a waitress when I got near. I noticed she hadn't ordered anything so she must have just gotten here herself.

"Yahallo, Yukino."

"Konnichiwa, Nee-san", I responded as I took my seat.

"Hmm, you look good today", Haruno said, as if appraising me. "Is there any particular reason?"

I sat there quietly waiting for what else she was going to say. It became apparent that she was waiting for my answer as she said nothing until the waitress came to take our order.

"One coffee please, with cream and sugar."

The waitress turned to me expecting my order, I sighed, "Red tea please."

It felt like this coffee meet was going to turn into a long lunch.

As the waitress left I could feel Haruno still looking at me so I replied, "Do I need a reason to look appropriate when out for lunch?"

"Oh, no other reason?"

"Of course not." As I crossed my arms. "If all you wanted to talk about is my appearance, I might as well go now. I have lots to do back at the office."

"No no, Yukino, lets enjoy our time together! I see you even less now, since you started working. Not to mention your husband."

I glared at my sister, she stared back mischievously. Just as the waitress returned with our drinks.

"Arigato!"

Haruno turned back to me and continued "You know, because you do so much for him."

"What could you know about what I do, and don't do for my husband? He's perfectly capable of handling his own _affairs._ "

"Im sure he is too Yukino, that's why you have to go the extra mile for him."

Wait what, suddenly I'm confused. What is she talking about?

"He's an admirable young man. Do you know if he has any, say, supportive kouhais at work? Younger girls that help him out?"

I could feel my face turning a little red, "What are you talking about?"

"Exactly the same thing as you imouto-san. Hikigaya's _affairs_. But I'm sure you keep him happy."

"What!? Happy?"

"Yes Yukino, is he happy at home?"

"As far as I can tell, yes. We split the chores and the house bills. He never complains about my cooking, how could he." I smiled at Haruno.

"Yes that's good. But what about… In the bedroom?" Haruno said this while calmly sipping her coffee.

My smiling face blanched, I blinked a few times and smiled again nervously.

"You have to keep things interesting so those kouhais don't stand a chance."

"Never." I whispered.

"Hmm, come again?"

"He would never."

"Are you sure Yukino? Maybe you should listen to your Onee-chan for a while? She can give you some advice."

"No, I have to go." I quickly finished my tea and left some money on the table. As I walked back toward the subway, I suddenly had a thought of the lingerie shop I saw around the corner. Maybe I had time for one more stop before going back to work.

 **Chapter 2 – Work is boring, but home can be exciting.**

The moment after work is always a blessing. When you clock out and leave the building is a feeling like no other. You have finished your daily responsibilities for the moment and nothing else is on your mind other than home sweet home. It's enough to make anyone feel giddy.

This feeling lasted me all the way home until I reached my street. As I approached our house I could see lights on in the front hall. A brief thought of Totsuka crossed my mind, maybe he had stopped by for a visit. Although I don't remember giving him a key. Darn, this kind of dampened my mood.

It was most likely Yukino, we both usually work late so either of us can be home first. It appears she beat me today. Maybe she started dinner, even though it IS my turn tonight.

"Tadaima!" I said as I walked in the door.

"Okaeri-nasai", I heard her response from upstairs as I was taking off my shoes and jacket. I guess she didn't start cooking. Where she called from and the lack of aroma wafting through the house was enough for me to figure it out. I was a little dejected, she's such a good cook! Why can't she cook every night?

I set down my briefcase and jacket, then headed for the kitchen. I rolled up my sleeves and began taking out pots and pans. I was looking for the rice cooker when I heard her coming down the stairs.

I placed the rice cooker on the counter and started to check the fridge for other things to prepare. I could hear Yukino in the hall and suddenly the front door being locked. Head deep in the fridge I couldn't turn and see what she was doing.

"Hachiman."

"Yes", I replied, still digging in the fridge drawers.

"Hachiman", I heard again.

"Wha.!", I pulled my head out of the fridge and looked up. Whatever I was about to say completely fled my mind and I dropped the cabbage I had retrieved. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Yukino, but not Yukino. Because Yukino would never be dressed like that.

"I, I, Uh, I.." I didn't know what to say as I took it all in. Her eyes were down with one arm up to her collarbone as if to cover herself.

Her cheeks were flush as she said "How do I look?"

I still couldn't put together an answer, but she looked amazing, even more so than usual. A black garter belt with silver clasps. Matching black lace panties and bra looked outstanding against her pale skin up to her face and slightly flushed cheeks. Most of her hair was up in a clip behind her head with the longest of it still hanging down over her shoulders to her chest. (It reminded me of a certain shy bassist at the beach.)

"Amazing", I breathed. While not sure if she heard me.

She flashed a shy smile and my heart skipped a beat as she slowly came over dropping her arm while she walked, revealing her modest "not-as-good-as-her-sisters-but-amazing-anyway" bust. I backed up, still unsure of what I should be doing.

When she got close she kissed me on the lips and said "I love you".

Her hands then reached for my waist and slowly began to remove my belt. At this point I wasn't sure whose face was redder, mine or hers, but still she moved confidently. With my belt removed she slowly began to pull down my pants and all the blood is my face rushed somewhere else.

She removed the last obstacle of my boxers and giggled, she quietly said, "See, he's happy".

Indeed I was,

Thank you gods of romantic comedy, for this surprise today.

 **Author Note:**

So here's an update. I've just revised some choice words and spelling mistakes. Im going to consider this story finished and close it. Ive never read any "adult" type novels so I lack the descriptive power to continue. I think its best to leave their private matters to your imagination anyway.

My intention has always been to turn this into a series of short stories about Yukino and Hachiman's post high school life, but my own life got in the way. Currently I have 2 ideas that im working on and one might be finished soon.


End file.
